poderosa
by hakufu-beh
Summary: uma haniyou filha de um poderoso youkai e da deusa do gelo esta viu a morte deles, e dentro de si tem mais segredos do que alguem imagina e um garoto em especial vai ajudala e vaose apaixonar
1. Chapter 1

Oi!!!! fiz mais uma fic espero que gostem, boa leitura

1 dia em tokio

Uma garota de cabelos prateados estes chegavam ate as suas coxas e seus olhos azuis celeste extremamente frios se encontrava sentada em um baloiço esta tem 15 anos esta era linda e fria por uma razão simples seus pais foram assassinados á sua frente quando tinha 5 anos, filha de um youkai poderoso e belo e da deusa do gelo esta era também bela, a garota se chamava kagome e desde aquele dia foi criada pelos seus avos paternos que eram bastantes amáveis já seus avos maternos a ignoravam por ser meia-deusa e não a queriam por perto, já se haviam passado 10 anos desde a morte de seus pais e durante esse tempo viveu com seus avos paternos em Miami mas seu avo teve de ir para tokio em negócios logo tiveram de se mudar para lá, chegando a tokio se dirigiram á sua nova casa ou melhor mansão kagome entrou nesta com suas malas e subiu as escadas á procura de um quarto que lhe agradasse não demorou muito para o fazer, ao encontra-lo pousou suas malas no chão e analisou este

-"vai ser este, mas vou mudar as cores para negro" pensou kagome saindo deste e descendo ate ao piso de baixo encontrando seus avos sorrindo e o homem das mudanças a acabar de trazer os pertences, seu avo ao avista-la diz

-kagome já sei o que vai fazer por isso tome o dinheiro – disse lhe entregando o dinheiro

-arigatou – e dizendo isso passou recto por todos saindo de seu jardim, andava ate encontrar uma loja o que não demorou muito entrou nesta pegou no que precisava se dirigiu ao caixa pagou e saiu desta, perdida em seus pensamentos observava o céu que não deu conta de um ser parado a sua frente fazendo esta ir contra ele e cair no chão de bunda, olhou para o ser contra quem tinha ido contra encontrando um olhar frio e estes eram da cor dourado tinha cabelos prateados como os seus so que os dele chegavam ate aos tornozelos seu corpo era másculo e este era belo tinha uma meia lua na testa e marcas em seu rosto na cor roxa esta logo reparou que era um youkai, seus olhos se encontraram 2 olhar frios se confrontando nenhum dos 2 desviava o olhar

"quem será esta garota?ninguem tem coragem de me olhar nos olhos" suspira "se bem que ela tem os olhos frios como eu" pensa o youkai a observando

-veja por onde anda – fala kagome fria e pegando suas coisas e se levantando, este se encontrava pasmo mas sem demonstrar

-"também nunca ninguém teve a coragem de me falar assim" pensa o youkai esta passou ao seu lado, este notando o gesto dela a agarra pelo braço esta lhe olha por cima do ombro

-o que quer? – fala fria e o encarando

-quem é você? – pergunta o youkai

-não te interessa – responde olhando para o braço que este segurava e utilizando gelo neste o fazendo larga-la

-"ela não é uma hanyou normal" pensa o youkai a observando esta sem dar importância começa a se dirigir para a sua nova casa deixando para trás um youkai pensativo, esta chegando a casa subiu ate seu quarto encontrando seus moveis lá esta com um movimento de mãos fez uma barreira de gelo nos seus moveis e começa a personalizar seu quarto demora muito pouco tempo já que utilizou suas habilidades assim que termina este com mais um movimento de mãos faz uma ventania gelada secando de imediato a tinta sorriu de lado desfazendo as barreiras e começa a por todo no lugar que desejava assim que termina pega em seu pc e o monta assim que acaba

TRIMMMM

Ouve a campainha desce ate ao piso debaixo e abre a porta encontrando um humano de cabelos pequenos e castanhos e olhos da mesma cor a olhando com um grande sorriso

-"que garota linda" pensa o moço logo se manifesta –oi!!! td bm? Eu sou o hojo – esta o olhou inexpressiva este continuou – eu fiquei encarregado de te trazer o uniforme do colégio…tome – disse entregando uma pequena caixa, esta o pegou

-obrigada – diz fechando a porta, se dirigiu ate seu quarto ao chegar neste abriu a caixa e encontrou uma mini saia de pregas negra e uma camisa branca com um laço da cor da saia, kagome sorriu de lado pegou no uniforme e o colocou em uma cadeira se dirigiu ao banheiro onde tomou um banho logo depois desse saiu do banheiro vestiu roupa intima e logo vestiu seu pijama e se deitou adormecendo

Em uma outra mansão

Se encontrava um youkai deitado em sua cama lendo um livro o qual não prestava atenção já que estava pensando em uma certa hanyou de olhos azuis celeste e cabelos prateados

-"aquela garota quem será ela??será que ela anda no colégio??" pensa o youkai sendo tirado de seus pensamentos por um hanyou

-sesshoumaru, seu inútil vê se não esquece que amanha temos de passar na casa de sango e de rin – diz o hanyou

-inuyasha seu imprestável eu não sou como você!!agora vasa daqui para fora!! – avisa o olhando estreito

-ta bom sesshy – este se ia levantar mas inuyasha logo fecha a porta saindo dali o deixando novamente sozinho, sesshoumaru apaga a luz e deitando melhor e dormindo com o pensamento "vou-te encontrar de novo e saber quem você é?

Continua…….

E ai gostaram???

Estou dividida entre os casais desta fic não sei se faço com o casal de sessh/kag ou do inu/kag

Me ajudem dizendo as vossas opiniões etc.… ta??

Comentem bjss


	2. Chapter 2

Oiii!!! Aki esta o 2 capitulo espero que gostem e que não se desiludem!! Boa leitura bjsss

1º dia de aulas

Num quarto uma jovem hanyou despertava, esta se levantou e dirigiu-se ao banheiro saindo de lá tirou seu pijama e vestiu seu novo uniforme o modificando um pouco pondo uma corrente de prata na sua cintura e deixando a camisa com 3 botões abertos em cima e deixou o laço frouxo calçou seu all star negro (o calçado podia ser qual quer um) se dirigiu novamente para o banheiro neste se penteou e colocou uma maquilhagem um pouco pesada saiu deste logo pegou em sua mala e abandonou o quarto, descendo as escadas se dirigiu para a cozinha encontrando neste seus avos esta se sentou

-bom dia kagome – disse os avos

-bom dia – responde sem olha-los e começando a comer

-kagome quer que te leve á escola – pergunta seu avo

-não vo não é necessário – diz kagome se levantando e pegando novamente sua mala – já estou indo, adeus – fala saindo de casa mas ainda ouviu seu avos darem um tenha um bom dia, esta estava a caminhar lentamente ate o seu destino e reparando em cada detalhe daquela cidade sem se dar conta chega ao colégio e entra neste atraindo os olhares de todos os garotos e garotas sem dar importância nisso segue seu caminho ate a secretaria chegando nesta encontra uma humana de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor assim que esta nota a presença de kagome abre um sorriso e diz

-és a aluna nova né? – kagome acena que sim com a cabeça – bem eu sou Amy, vai ser o director que a vai levar ate á sala de aula por isso vai ter que esperar um pouco

-tudo bem – responde kagome fria

-tome esta aqui o seu horário agora se sente – esta obedeceu se sentando mas longe desta, kagome levanta um braço e começa a criar gelo por volta deste

-"eu vou descobrir o que me escondem" pensa kagome enquanto faz o gelo desaparecer

Atrás do colégio

Se encontravam 4 amigos e dói deles são meios-irmãos

-seu idiota, voçe me paga sesshoumaru - dizia um dos irmãos

-deixe de ser idiota inuyasha – fala o outro com a expressão inexpressiva

-mas voçe não me acordou e eu ia chegar atrasado – fala o outro irritado

-não sou sua mãe para o acordar – fala o outro este ia responder mas um garoto de olhos azuis e cabelo negro preso em uma trança passa por ali sonhador o que faz um dos 4 perguntar

-porque ta com essa cara? – pergunta um humano de cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e de olhos azuis escuro

-ai miroku eu vi um anjo

-anjo??? – pergunta inuyasha

-sim ela é uma aluna nova tem cabelos prateados compridos ate as coxas e tem olhos azuis – com essa discrição sesshoumaru ficou pensativo

-"com essa discrição ate parece a garota de ontem"

-só espero que ela esteja na nossa turma dizendo isso bankotsu sai dali

-quem será ela?? – pergunta uma humana de cabelos castanhos que chegavam a sua cintura e tinha olhos verdes

-não sei mas estou curioso para descobrir quem é ela – diz miroku com um sorriso malicioso

POOOFFF

-ITAI!!!sango porque me bateu

-porque fosse é um tarado – disse com uma veia pulsando na sua testa

-não se preocupe eu só tenho olhos para voçe – fala pegando em suas mãos esta corada diz

-não seja idiota vamos para a aula

TRIMMMMMMM

Assim se dirigiram para a sala de aula tanto inuyasha como sesshoumaru pensavam sobre a nova aluna, chegando na sala de aula se sentaram não lugares (vou fazer tipo uma planta de aula inu na janela, sango a sua frente, miroku ao lado desta e sessh atrás de inu) logo a professora chegou

-bom dia alunos – esta era baixa tinha uma pata no olho e seus cabelos eram brancos

-bom dia professora kaede – respondem todos

-bem hoje temos uma nova aluna – todos ficam atentos a porta – entre por favor – esta assim o faz inuyasha fica deslumbrado com tanta beleza e sesshoumaru fica surpreso e deslumbrado só que na sua fase nada se notava – se apresente por favor

-sou kagome e tenho 15 anos – fala curta e fria

-muito bem se sente ao lado do senhor sesshoumaru – esta levanta a mão, kagome vai andando ate este e o analisa a cada passo que dava

-"este foi o youkai de ontem" pensa chegando ao pé deste se senta, sesshoumaru olha para ela e fala

-agora já sei seu nome – fala sorrindo de lado esta o encara fria e fala

-sorte sua – diz desviando o olhar e olhando para a frente este nada fala assim que toca o final de aula kagome arruma suas coisas e quando se ia levantar se vê rodeada por 4 alunos os que por acaso estavam a sua frente

-o que querem? – pergunta kagome os encarando

-queremos ser seu amigos – esta fica um pouco pasma mas não o demonstrou quando esta ia responder sesshoumaru fala

-não custa assim tanto e sango costuma ser persistente – esta os encara e acena que sim com a cabeça

-"que remédio….." pensa kagome esta os segue miroku e sango iam na frente e inuyasha e sesshoumaru iam ao seu lado quando se dá conta estava atrás do colégio onde havia uma espécie de jardim secreto e neste tinha uma arvore de flores de sakura, vão ate esta e se sentam "ate que aqui é legal" pensa kagome enquanto observava o céu

-de onde voçe é?? – pergunta sango esta fica em silencio e olha friamente para sango e responde

-Miami

-QUE????????VOCE É DE MIAMI??- kagome no inicio se assusta mas não demonstra

-é que o sonho de sango é visitar Miami – fala miroku kagome se levanta miroku a olha de cima a baixo se levanta vai para a frente desta e se ajoelhou lhe pega as mãos e fala – voçe quer ter um filho meu?? – pergunta passando a mão na bunda desta antes que inuyasha e sesshoumaru lhe fizessem algo kagome fez utilizou seu poder de gelo e congelou as mãos e pés de miroku o deixando imóvel, deixando todos pasmos e logo sai dali

-"quem será ela?" – se pergunta sesshoumaru

-"ela é forte e linda ao mesmo tempo" –pensa inuyasha e logo a seguem se esquecendo de miroku

-SOCORROOOOO…….NAO ME DEIXEM AQUI!!!! – berra miroku, kagome entrou em sua sala e sentou-se no seu lugar logo apareceram seus novos _amigos_ e se sentaram ao seu lado a prof chega e começa a dar a aula depois de 10 minut miroku aparece na sala

-senhor miroku porque chegou a esta hora – este a encara e fala com um sorriso sem graça

-fiquei congelado ate agora – encara kagome – e só me encontraram agora – esta vendo que era verdade pela voz do garoto diz

-tudo bem entre e se sente – este fez o que lhe foi mandado se sentando no lugar, assim que acaba todas as aulas kagome se levanta arruma suas coisas e dirige-se ate a porta e nota ser seguida e pelo cheiro era sesshoumaru

-o que voçe quer – fala sem se virar

-nada, voçe é muito estranha – esta o olha por cima do ombro e fala

-problema meu – e ao dizer isso segue seu caminho

-"eu ou descobrir quem voçe é…ai se vou" pensa sesshoumaru a vendo desaparecer pelo corredor

Continua….

Gostaram???mandem reviews. por favor que é muito importante pra mim

Obrigada a todas que votaram e o casal vai ser sessh/kag

Resposta as reviews

megumihigurashi - ainda bem que gostou e espero que continue a gostar

ida-chan - brigada, e ainda bem k adorou

kanna nagoky - concordo com vc

kissus para todas ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

oi!!! antes de me matarem me deixem falar tudinho...me desculpem por nao ter postado antes mas é que tive imensas provas e ainda tou tendo em mas eu consegui um tempo para postar agora vamos a fic e se quiserem me MATEM!! (fugindo)

Carta

Assim que kagome chega a casa vai para o seu quarto e entra no msn vendo se estava alguém online e neste estavam

Miko-chan

Aya-chan

Maya-chan

Lucy-chan

Kiyou-chan

Susuky-chan

-"meus _amigos_ de Miami" pensa kagome ao acabar de receber uma mensagem

Susuky-chan:

Oi!! kagome td bm??

Kagome:

Td e cm vc?

Susuky-chan:

Td óptimo..esta gostando de tokio

Kagome:

É normal

Susuky-chan:

Prá você é td normal ne?ahah

Kagome:

Pense o que quiser

Susuky-chan:

Td bem

Kagome:

vou ter de ir adeus

Susuky-chan:

adeus princesa do gelo

kagome:

porque você sempre me chama isso??

Susuky-chan

Um dia tu vai saber…xau

Dito isso sai online deixando kagome pensativa "realmente estão me escondendo algo mas o que será??" ao pensar isso kagome desliga seu pc e sai em direcção a cozinha onde faz rámen ao terminar vai de volta para o seu quarto, e quando chega neste encontra uma carta onde esta era enfeitada por penas feitas de gelo o qual concluiu "meu avos maternos o que eles querem comigo?" ao pensar nisso se dirige ate a sua cama onde estava a carta e a abriu e começou a ler esta

_De: avos maternos _

_Para: kagome_

_Kagome depois destes anos o conselho decidiu mesmo contra a nossa vontade por sermos os únicos contra que devias saber quem assassinou os teus pais mas mesmo assim nos não te contaremos, também nos pediram para te contar o que tu és realmente aqui no mundo dos deuses mesmo contra a nossa vontade mas mesmo assim para que saibas não saberás por nos 2 por seres meia deusa e meia youkai achamos que não o deveras saber, se quiseres saber sobre ti e sobre esse homem terás de descobrir sozinha…._

_xau…_

"Sempre os mesmo eu sei que vocês nunca me iriam contar tal coisa mas eu irei saber o que realmente sou ai e o porque que meus poderes de deusa serem mais poderosos que todos os deuses juntos, e quem foi que matou meus pai para o matar" decidiu kagome deixando a carta aberta na sua cama e saindo de seu quarto descendo as escadas e pegando na chave de sua casa e saindo desta caminhou ate encontrar um parque onde se sentou em um banco e ficou a observar os pássaros que eram alimentados por um velho senhor, ficou por la bastante tempo que nem notou que já anoitecera e que naquele parque só se encontrava ela e o silencio kagome se levantou e caminhou ate aos baloiços que se encontravam ali tão solitários se sentou num destes e ficou a observar a lua

Perto dali

Se encontrava um youkai de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados frios este já se encontrava de outra roupa caminhava lentamente enquanto observava a lua ate que um cheiro lhe chamou a atenção e sorriu de lado, se dirigindo para onde aquele cheiro doce o levava quando deu conta se encontrava em um parque este se encontrava vazio achou estranho o cheiro vir dali e nada ali se encontrar

-"deve ter sido a minha imaginação, estou a pensar demasiado naquela garota" conclui já começando a andar só que para ao ouvir um ruído de um baloiço a andar "ou talvez não" pensa se dirigindo para este encontrando kagome ainda com a roupa do colégio e a baloiçar lentamente enquanto observava a lua

-kagome…-sussurra mas esta ouve já que era uma hanyou e o encara

-sesshoumaru, o que você faz aqui? – pergunta

-nada de mais e você??

-……pensando…-responde sem se dar conta

-e pensando em que? – pergunta já se sentando ao seu lado

-não te interessa – responde fria houve a partir dali silencio entre os dois ate que kagome se levanta e começa a caminhar este fica intrigado e pergunta

-onde você vai?

-embora – responde sem o encarar este por sua vez se levanta e a segue – porque me segue?

-não quero que nada te aconteça

-como se algo me fosse acontecer…..- ia continuar mas é interrompida por este

-não interessa eu vou com você – decide

-como queiras – responde, não demoram muito ate chegarem na casa desta o que fez sesshoumaru ficar espantado com o tamanho da mansão, kagome abre o portão e este continua a segui-la – já pode ir embora já chegamos

-eu sei mas agora quero a minha recompensa – fala malicioso, esta se vira para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada

-que recompensa??você veio contra a minha vontade

-isso não importa, eu quero – fala sesshoumaru mas ao ir se aproximar desta, kagome da um salto para uma janela que se encontrava aberta entrando dentro de casa

-"ela escapou-me" pensa sesshoumaru se indo embora

-"aquele idiota quem ele pensa que é para me tentar beijar?"

-humpf – e se dirige ate a cozinha encontrando seus avos com a carta que recebera nas mãos e com a fase séria, estes dando conta da sua presença falam

-quando recebeu esta carta – pergunta sua avo

-hoje – responde curta, era sempre assim quando recebia alguma carta dos deuses seus avos ficavam tensos e sérios

-ao que parece eles lhe disseram que lhe iam disser o nome o hanyou e ao fim não o fizeram – falou sua avo

-hanyou??como assim vocês sabem o nome dele?? – perguntou kagome surpresa por estes saberem e nunca lhe terem contado

-sim

-me digam qual é o nome dele – diz kagome fria estes acenam que sim

Continua…….

respostas as reviews

kagome-DarkAngel: oi ainda bem que gostou vou dar o melhor de mim para que continue gostando

bjsss


	4. Chapter 4

Sua verdade

Ficaram em silencio por uns instantes até que kagome se prenuncia

-estou esperando – estes suspiram e a encaram

-tudo bem vamos começar desde o inicio – fala seu avo

-onde tudo começou

Flashback

Um youkai de cabelos prateados e com olhos vermelhos andava pela cidade calmamente até ouvir um grito

-AHHHH

Este curioso vai até o local onde o grito tinha vindo, ao chegar neste se depara com uma bela garota esta tinha cabelos prateados com tons de dourado á mistura e olhos azuis celeste, esta notando sua presença fala

-quem é você?

-sou kairo e você??

-sou sakura, você é um youkai ne?

-hai…e você o que é?

-Sou a princesa do gelo, alias futura rainha – fala com um sorriso

-porque vieste para este mundo??

-ahhh…isso…bem….er….é porque – foi cortada por um hanyou de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos

-não fuga princesa – fala com um sorriso

-se afaste eu não o quero matar – ameaça sakura

-se o fizeres serás punida por matares um pretendente seu – fala tentando se aproximar mas o que não contava era que kairo se pusesse á frente desta

-quem és tu?

-sou naraku…um pretendente de sakura – fala com um sorriso maligno no rosto logo continuou – me entregue ela youkai

-não me parece hanyou – naraku o finta com raiva e este continuou – se a queres terás de me matar primeiro

-muito bem que assim seja – fala sacando sua espada e o atacando kairo faz o mesmo ficaram lutando por algum tempo ambos se encontravam feridos mas naraku estava mais

-basta vou acabar com isto – fala kairo utilizando um poder especial de sua espada e atacando este como não esperava tal ataque é atingido acabando por ficar sem um braço e metade de seu corpo queimado

-você esta bem?? – pergunta sakura abraçando kairo

-estou – fala retribuindo o abraço

-obrigada…por me proteger

-sempre te protegerei

Fim de flashback

-isso foi o que aconteceu antes de você nascer – fala seu avo

-então o nome desse hanyou é naraku – fala kagome olhando o nada e com a voz cheia de ódio

-sim….a partir daquele dia eles se apaixonaram perdidamente se casaram e tiveram você, mas passou-se 9 meses desde que você nasceu e naraku apareceu de novo

2 flashback

Um youkai se encontrava no jardim de sua casa deitado em uma cadeira de praia enquanto observava o céu até que apareceu uma deusa com uma menina de cabelos prateados e de olhos azuis celeste em seu colo

-oi!! kairo não vai entrar?? – pergunta docemente a deusa

-claro que vou sakura meu amor – fala se levantando e beijando a testa da menina e depositando um leve beijo nos lábios de sua esposa, estavam tão tranquilos até que aparece uma aura maligna conhecida por estes

-ahahahaha….então a minha querida deusa se casou com o youkai e ainda por cima teve uma filha – fala um ser aparecendo do nada este já não se encontrava nem queimado e já possuía um segundo braço

-naraku….o que você quer – pergunta sakura escondendo a menina

-você minha princesa ou então a nova princesa do gelo – diz sorrindo

-só por cima de meu cadáver – fala kairo pegando em sua espada e o atacando o que não esperava é que saíssem youkais zumbis pelo chão e que estivessem armados estes o apunhalaram, mas kairo mesmo já ferido e mal conseguir se movimentar conseguiu escapar direccionou o olhar para a sua esposa que era atacada por estes e que utilizava seus poderes de deusa para se defender e para proteger a menina ao mesmo tempo, quando esta acaba com todos lança um ataque directo para naraku só que no meio do ataque apareceu uma youkai do fogo o protegendo e lançando uma grande quantidade de poder sobre esta, kairo em desespero utiliza o resto de suas forças correndo até sakura e se pondo á sua frente morrendo na hora

-kairo… - sussurra sakura aos choros e logo escondendo a menina em algum local

-sakura minha querida agora poderá ser minha e a sua menina também – fala sarcástico naraku

-nunca o permitirei nem que para isso eu morra – fala desafiadora

-muito bem que assim será..Ayra – chama pelo que sakura pode concluir esse era o nome da que matou kairo – mate-a – ordenou esta a atacou e sakura fez o mesmo lutaram bastante até que naraku fala – mate a filha dela – esta ia faze-lo só que sakura no limite de suas forças utiliza um dos seus poderes mais fortes matando esta e magoando naraku que conseguiu escapar, sakura assim que o fez rastejou até á sua filha e fala

-kagome….seja…forte – e assim morre ali mesmo

Fim de 2 flashback

Kagome a esta altura se encontrava em choque o que não o era percebido por ninguém já que sua fase se encontrava inexpressiva

-e foi assim que seus pais morreram…- termina sua avo chorando

-assim que chegamos lá vimos o corpo de sua mãe perto do seu e o do seu pai perto desta, quando íamos verificar se estavam mesmo mortos tanto o corpo de seu pai como o de sua mãe se tornaram em penas brancas que voaram livremente pelo céu, ai nós trouxemos você pra cá falamos com seus avos maternos e eles disseram que podíamos ser nos a ficar com você já que não queriam ter uma meia deusa e meia youkai perto deles – falou seu avo

-então significa que o maldito do naraku continua vivo, e que eu sou a princesa do gelo – diz kagome olhando o nada

-hai ele continua por ai vivo e você é a princesa do gelo – fala sua avo

-então é por isso que os meus _amigos_ de Miami sempre me chamavam de princesa do gelo….eles já sabiam…porque não me contaram?? – perguntou fria

-seus avos maternos os proibiram…alias os ameaçavam – explica seu avo

-mas eles sempre me chamaram esse nome, não entendo

-isso é porque eles começaram a fazer frente a estes, que cederam – explica seu avo

-entendo – fala se levantando e se dirigindo para seu quarto assim que chega neste vai tomar um banho e enquanto isso pensa

-"agora já sei o que sou" suspira "e quem matou meus pais irei procura-lo para o matar" pensa kagome saindo da banheira se secando e vestindo as suas roupas interiores mais o pijama se deitando e dormindo

Continua………..

resposta as reviews

kanna nagoky - acho que tirou suas duvidas nesse capiulo né? espero nao ter demorado muito(mentira demorei bastante) me desculpe e espero que tenha gostado

megumihigurashi - ainda bem que gostou estou dando o meu melhor para que gostem

kissus e obrigada para todas as reviews que recebi ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Informações sobre naraku

Logo amanheceu e kagome como sempre se levantou

-"sinto que hoje vou saber algo mais sobre naraku" pensa se vestindo e logo penteando seus cabelos ect.(fez igual como das outras vezes, eu ate que escrevia mas estou com preguiça), desce as escadas toma o dejejum com seus avos e logo sai em direcção ao colégio, no meio do caminho encontra sango que andava calmamente, esta olha para trás vendo que kagome se encontrava ali abriu com enorme sorriso e correu ate esta a abraçando pondo seu peso nela, esta nem se mexeu sango largo-a

-bom dia k-chan!!!!

-"k-chan??" – bom dia – fala fria continuaram o resto do caminho juntas sango fala besteiras e kagome ouvia sem se prenunciar, assim que chegaram ao colégio viram 3 garotos as esperando no portão deste

-bom dia garotos!!! – fala sango sorridente

-bom dia – responderam em uníssono encarando kagome

-bom dia – fala sem os encarar kagome logo um deles se aproxima desta e fala

-minha querida k-chan tens que ser mais amigável e carinhosa – fala malicioso

-se fosse a ti não me aproximava mais miroku – avisa kagome o olhando mais friamente que o habitual este se assustando se esconde atrás de sesshoumaru que a observava com curiosidade

-"ela hoje esta mais fria que o habitual" suspiro "se bem que naquela noite ela parecia triste e em busca de algo" pensa sesshoumaru

-o que foi sesshoumaru?? – pergunta sango fazendo este acordar de seus pensamentos

-nada – responde curto fintando kagome que observava o céu azul, e ficou com um pouco de raiva ou melhor muita pelo simples facto de ver ser meio-irmao se aproximar desta, ficou atento ao que eles iriam falar

-..er…oi – ela o encara, ele cora abaixa a cabeça e continua – você….bem…teria algumtempoparasaircomigosóeuevoce?? – falou tão rápido que ninguém percebeu, a não ser kagome que já estava habituada a situações como estas

-"é apenas mais uma delas" pensa suspirando

-não – ele entristese e ela continua – homem não é por causa de você e sim porque tou demasiada ocupada com uns assuntos pessoais

-sério?? – esta acene positivamente com a cabeça sesshoumaru a esta altura se ruía de ciúmes o que não demonstrava

POWF

-ITAI!!!!essa doeu sangozinha – fala um miroku caído no chão com uma imensa marca vermelha no rosto e encarando uma sango com fogo no olhar e o olhando de uma maneira assustadora

-em primeiro seu monge depravado….NAO me chame de sangozinha….e em segundo NUNCA MAIS encoste essa mão em cima de MIM – fala com raiva

-ora sang…er….sango você sabe que ela é amaldiçoada não sabe?? – perguntou com uma carinha de cachorro abandonado e se aproximando

-amaldiçoada qual que!! Você é TODO amaldiçoado

-au doeu até em mim – comenta inuyasha, enquanto observavam a discussão em silencio

-não diga isso sango – fala miroku com uma voz de choro sango com pena fala

-ta bom vamos esquecer isto – se vira para kagome e fala você já sabe o que vai acontecer?? – todos encararam kagome, esta nada falou

-o que vai acontecer sango?? – pergunta friamente sesshoumaru

-vai haver um intercambio…. – ia continuar mas miroku a interrompe

-intercambio onde??

-aqui no colégio baka…uma escola vem cá passar 3 semanas e vão tar nas aulas com a gente – fala com os olhos brilhando e imaginando "garotos que são os maiores gatos, e que corpo nem se falava"

-que LEGAL – fala miroku imaginando "eu rodeado de garotas que são maiores gatas mas uma se destacando e de lá sai uma sango com uma roupa extremamente sexy mostrando suas curvas e se aproximando e me beijando" miroku com esse pensamento já se encontrava babando e encarando sango maliciosamente

-é vai ser divertido – fala sesshoumaru os encarando com gotas na cabeça

--e pra quando vai ser isso?? – pergunta curioso inuyasha

-ah…á…bem é amanha

-JÁ?? – grita recebendo um aceno positivo desta – á tenho que me arrumar…fui – ao dizer isso desapareceu deixando todos com enormes gotas

-acho que ele esqueceu que ainda e de manha e que temos de ir pra aula – comenta sesshoumaru

-é parece que sim – falou sango

-é melhor irmos pra aula – disse inuyasha ao lado de kagome

TRIMMMM

Ao dar o toque se dirigiram pra aula

-"era só o que me faltava…um intercambio" pensa kagome suspirando assim que chegaram a sala encontraram miroku sentado na sua carteira com a cabeça nas nuvens

-ei miroku – chamou inuyasha chamando a atenção deste

-que foi??

-onde você foi em??

-bem…eu ia embora só que…… - ficou vermelho

-ele lembrou que ainda era de manha que tinha aula – completou kagome já sentada em seu lugar fazendo este corar ainda mais e provocando uma gargalhada no grupo depois disso todos se sentaram e o professor chegou anunciou o intercambio e deu a aula assim que o colégio acabou (as benditas aulas!!...mentira nas benditas) kagome sem esperar os outros saiu dali disparada

-"preciso chegar a casa e pesquisar sobre o naraku" pensa com ódio

-"o que deu nela??" se perguntou inuyasha

-o que deu nela?? – perguntou sango

-"porque que ela sempre repete as minhas perguntas??...digo as que eu penso??" se pergunta inuyasha

-não sei ela saiu assim feito bala – comenta miroku

--será que aconteceu algo?? – perguntou inuyasha

-não se preocupe que nada aconteceu – fala sesshoumaru irritado

-como você sabe?

-sabendo…vamos embora – fala começando a andar e sendo seguido por estes "o que terá acontecido?" se pergunta sesshoumaru, assim que kagome chega a casa vai para o seu pc lindo a Internet e pesquisou sobre naraku que apareceu vária informações sobre ele

-"não pensei que houvesse tanta informação sobre ele mas quanto mais melhor" pensa abrindo um documento e o lendo

_Naraku um assassino que matou várias famílias foi encontrado morto num rio, muitas pessoas acham que é uma mera imitação deste, já que este hanyou possui varias técnicas e uma delas é que se transformar em outra pessoa, isto são apenas opiniões que são pouco possíveis_

"será que ele ta morto?" se pergunta kagome parando de ler, abre outra pasta e le novamente o que diz

_Ao que parece as pessoas tinham razão era uma mera imitação já que este se encontra vivo e o sabemos através de um vídeo que o mostra perfeitamente_

"querendo me enganar mas não vai conseguir" pensa novamente procurando alguma foto deste e encontrando "então este é o naraku…interessante" pensa novamente observando a foto logo vai em busca da morada deste e encontrando uma foto da casa

_Esta era uma mansão das antigas mas bela mas tinha o seu lado sombrio e a rua era_

_Rua das sombras casa nº123 (_não liguem á morada não…tava sem ideias pra melhor)

#encontrei agora esta já não deve ser a sua residência…mas através dela eu vou descobrir a sua nova residência" pensou com uma sorriso maldoso nos lábios


	6. Chapter 6

O beijo e a descoberta de sesshoumaru

Kagome deixou suas investigações por um momento já que haviam batido á porta esta se levanta e a abre dando de cara com

-sesshoumaru…o que faz aqui? – Pergunta fria, esta sem ser convidado entra no quarto desta – quem te deixou entrar? – Ele nada responde, se senta na cama de kagome e a encara

-vim falar com voçe e foi sua avo que me deixou entrar – fala como se nada fosse

-você não tem nada para fazer aqui por isso vá embora – fala o encarando

-bem eu até iria mas me apetece ficar aqui – fala se levantando e indo até ao computador desta acabando por ver o que kagome estava fazendo – porque esta á procura de informações de naraku? – Pergunta sem a olhar, esta por um momento fica surpresa por ele dizer aquilo como se o conhecesse

-não te interessa…. – É cortada por este

-claro que me interessa esse cara matou minha mãe!! – Fala com raiva kagome não esperava que ele lhe disse-se e principalmente que fosse isso – porque que o esta procurando – pede novamente ela suspira

-se não te contar você não vai largar do meu pé não é? – Pergunta o encarando

-isso mesmo – fala sorrindo vitorioso

-muito bem…..eu ando á procura dele porque ele matou meus pais – fala o encarando fria deixando este estático

-você ta falando sério? – Perguntou a olhando

-estou e agora que sabe o porque de o estar procurando larga do meu pé! – Fala lhe dando as costas esperando este sair o que não aconteceu, sesshoumaru foi até ela e a abraçou por trás

-eu…vou procura-lo com você! – Decide esta se encontrava paralisada pela posição que se encontrava mas ao ouvir isso sai dos braços deste e o encara

-não eu vou faze-lo sozinha – fala o encarando este a abraça de novo

-não ele também matou minha mãe por isso eu vou com você….e não reclama – diz

-feh como quiser – disse ainda nos braços deste só que ainda não se tinha dado conta que tinha os braços a enlaçar-lhe o pescoço mas este notou por isso foi se aproximando desta que o encarava e deixou uma pequena distancia entre as suas bocas deixando cada um deles sentir a respiração agitada um do outro e essas se misturarem sesshoumaru não aguentando mais aquilo a beija, kagome ao ver o que tinha acontecido começa a se debater nos braços deste mas logo cede e retribui o beijo ao se separarem kagome diz

-por…que….fez…isso? – Perguntou ofegante este acariciava a fase desta

-porque já o desejava a muito…… eu quero realmente te ajudar nas buscas – fala ainda acariciando a fase desta

-não….você não vai me ajudar porque eu não quero – disse fria e se afasta dele – vai embora

- porque iria?? – perguntou manhoso

-porque estou mandando e porque se você não for ira ficar congelado – rebateu kagome enquanto deixava seu quarto completamente gelado

-tudo bem você venceu…mas conversamos amanha – diz sesshoumaru abandonando o quarto desta assim como a casa

-"baka.." pensa kagome enquanto inconscientemente punha a ponta dos dedos nos lábios e logo se deita na cama

-"Eu vou saber quem você é…ainda á muito mistério á sua volta" suspira "meu pai deve saber algo sobre você" pensava sesshoumaru enquanto se dirigia para a sua mansão ao chegar nesta foi ao escritório de seu pai, o encontrando sentado na sua secretaria estudando alguns documentos

-sesshoumaru o que quer aqui? – Pergunta seu pai sem o olhar

-pai queria saber se conhece alguma família cujo o nome é higurashi. – Disse se sentando a frente deste, e vendo as suas reacções já que após ouvir o nome da família se atrapalhou

-higurashi??porque a pergunta e como soube dessa família? – Perguntou seu pai

-eu sei dessa família porque conheço kagome higurashi. – Ao dizer isso seu pai se assustou

-conheces….ela?? – sesshoumaru acenou positivamente com a cabeça –onde ela esta agora?

-em casa de seus avos paternos.

-entendo.. – Disse se acalmando

-pai você sabe o que dela? – Perguntou curioso

-quase tudo – falou em um suspiro

-como assim em quase tudo??

-eu vou explicar para você é o seguinte seus pais… - (ele vai contar mesma historia que os avos de kagome contaram para ela por isso não vou colocar aqui e também porque estou com preguiça) assim que contou sesshoumaru ficou de boca aberta

-então ela é uma princesa?

-hai…e penso que seus avos já lhe contaram tudo…me diga ela o esta procurando não é?

-hai…- Respondeu o encarando

-te juntas-te a ela estou certo? – Pergunta encarando a parede

-hai

-ainda ao esqueceste…..bom mas é melhor kagome tomar cuidado… - fala em um suspiro

-cuidado? Com o que? – Pergunta sesshoumaru arqueando uma sobrancelha

-ela como é a nova princesa naraku a este momento já a deve estar procurando – diz preocupado

-atrás dela como assim? O que ele quer dela?

-ele não conseguiu a mãe….então quer a filha já que esta é muito mais forte que a mãe – fala o fintando

-mais forte?

-hai…kagome é filha de um youkai bastante poderoso com uma deusa bastante poderosa o que ia dar desse fruto mesmo sendo metade de ambos consegue ser mais forte que todos os deuses e youkais…e ele a quer para ele – fala triste

-e como sabes que ele a quer?

-porque ele mesmo o disse antes e desaparecer – diz por fim

-entendo…arigatou – dizendo isso sai do escritório e vai para o seu quarto chegando neste deitasse na cama "eu vou proteger você kagome" pensa enquanto finta o tecto

Em outro local

Se encontrava um hanyou de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos sentado no chão e com vários travesseiros de cor vermelha o rodeando, este olhava para a parede como se houvesse algo ali de interessante ate que uma voz o tira dos seus pensamentos

-mestre… - chama uma youkai de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e fazendo uma vénia

-kagura….o que quer? – pergunta o mestre desta (eu mudei o penteado dela para variar)

-ela esta se preparando para te encontrar – fala ainda da mesma maneira este sorriu

-a princesa vem atrás de mim? maravilha vai me poupar o trabalho de o fazer

-mas mestre um youkai vem com ela

-O QUE??? Quem é ele? – perguntou irritado e já de pé

-sesshoumaru taishou

-eles de novo? Muito bem estou vendo que não posso esperar por ela irei eu buscar a minha princesa – fala em um sorriso – pode ir – diz lhe indicando a porta

-hai..mestre – dizendo isso sai do salão o deixando sozinho ou quase sozinho

-naraku….quer que eu avance?? – perguntou uma voz feminina

-hai….mas não agora kikyou

-ta então vou dar uma volta naraku…querido – fala lhe piscando o olho e saindo dali, deixando naraku sozinho

Continua………


End file.
